


Wish

by ARose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Pining, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARose/pseuds/ARose
Summary: Or, how one girl denies herself and the other doesn't notice, too lost in love for her new boyfriend.





	Wish

It burnt. Completely and utterly. Her chest felt like it was on fire, like it was about to rip apart at the seams. Her lungs felt like something was being forced into them, stopping her from breathing. Her breathing was laboured and unnatural.

There was no reason for her pain, she told herself with tears streaming down her cheeks that felt like molten lava. She breathed in and it felt like she was inhaling poisoned gas.

But she didn't care.

She watched with a broken smile as he gripped her hand and they smiled at each other. She felt as her heart was torn apart with one swift motion and she swallowed to hold back the screams ready to escape her.

Just another pitiful crush, a voice in her mind said. People have it worse off, you know.

And she knew. She did. But as she watched her best friend talk with her new boyfriend, she wished she had told the girl before all this happened. She wished she hadn't told herself it would all go away. She wished for another turn at this all.

But that wish would never come true.

She breathed in the poisoned air. The air she felt was caused by her. There was death in her lungs and it effected everyone around her.

She took one more glance at the happy couple and then she turned around and left. She didn't see her friend turn around and spot her, opening her mouth to call out to her.

She didn't look back and her heart remained shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is either but thank you for reading? This was just a little thing I made for a group "initiation" haha and I decided to share it.


End file.
